


Love, Home and Joy

by j_gabrielle



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alpha!Baze, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Everybody Lives, F/M, Family Feels, Light Angst, M/M, Mpreg, Omega!Chirrut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 09:45:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9066433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: Baze refuses to touch him and Chirrut dies a thousand deaths in his heart.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Filled for this prompt on the kinkmeme: http://rogueonekink.dreamwidth.org/1084.html?thread=48700#cmt48700
> 
> Title taken from Joan Destin's poem 'A Picture'

Baze refuses to touch him and Chirrut dies a thousand deaths in his heart.   
  
"We don't know if we will survive the next minute, what more to say of tomorrow." His Alpha says, voice pleading from where he sits across the room. They are holed up in one of the Rebel Alliance's quarters while Jyn approaches the council. Chirrut was on the precipice of his heat, unexpected as it was, but his Alpha is doing everything contrary to every other heat they have had together.   
  
"So that is your reason why?" Chirrut says, wringing his hands into the folds of his robes as he feels a shiver of pleasure streak down his spine. "Is this why you would deny me, deny us this? The slimmest chance we can-"  
  
"Don't say that." Baze says, suddenly by his side in a displacement of air. "Do not ever think, or believe that I would deny you anything." Chirrut feels the hands on his cheeks, and he sags a little against Baze.   
  
"We have tried for so long." Chirrut hides his face against Baze's shoulder, his body singing into their bond at being close to his Alpha again. "What if this time it takes?"  
  
Baze doesn't reply. It isn't as if Chirrut does not understand his fears. He shares them. What if they die on Scarif? What if this is the one heat that takes, and after all those years together bonded, this will be the one that bears fruit. They have tried for as long as they have been bonded, so why must this be the one? Or worse yet, what if only one of them returns. That, in his opinion, would be a fate far worse than death. Chirrut's own private fears are that he could be too old. He is 52 after all.  
  
He tilts his head, an unspoken desire for a kiss, and it is met in slow saccharine languidness as if outside these walls there isn't an impending doom lingering over their heads.  
  
"Please, Baze. Please. Alpha." Chirrut murmurs in between the presses and licks and brushing of their lips together in painful familiarity. He snakes a hand in through Baze's hair, arching his neck in submission. And knows the second that his Alpha folds.  
  
***  
  
The first thing Baze does when he wakes is to tear himself out of his bed on the medbay. "Where is he?" He asks Bodhi in the bed next to his who startles at his waking. "Where is Chirrut?"  
  
"They put him in a separate room just down the hall. Jyn is sitting with him."   
  
Baze feels faint, shaking on his legs as he wobbles towards the door. He is close to collapsing to the floor when Bodhi comes and slings his arm over his shoulder. "C'mon brother. Let's get you to him." The pilot says.  
  
Chirrut is asleep when he enters. He is visibly unscarred, and something in Baze breaks in sweet relief. Their worst fears are unfounded. Jyn draws him a chair and helps him into it. He pulls Chirrut's hand into his, kissing his knuckles. "I'm sorry. I should have asked. How is everyone?" He asks, turning away to look at Jyn and Bodhi who have climbed onto the spare bed in the corner.   
  
"Cassian's off trying to fix K. We're all relatively unhurt, but Bodhi here's under strict observation because he was too close to an explosion on the beach." Jyn says, smirking at Bodhi. The man in question merely shrugs nonchalantly, but Baze can tell the happy gleam in his eyes is more than just from surviving Scarif. "They're holding another council meeting soon about destroying the Death Star."  
  
At Baze's look, she continues, "No, we don't have to be part of it."  
  
He closes his eyes, leaning down to press his lips to Chirrut's hand again. "How long has he been this way?"  
  
"Since rescuers picked you both up from the beach." Bodhi says, folding his legs. "On the surface he's fine, but he just isn't waking up." Baze watches the way his eyes meet Jyn's.  
  
"Is there something you are keeping from me?"   
  
Jyn blinks, coming close to him. Silently, she pulls a pad close, showing him.  
  
Diagnosis: Pregnant  
  
"But..."  
  
Jyn snorts. "I know how babies are made, Baze."  
  
He colours a little. "It's not that. What I mean is," He pauses, "I didn't think it would take."  
  
Jyn hums, taking the pad from him. "Well, I think we all could tell that it was a relatively short heat between the two of you." Baze runs his thumb over Chirrut's skin.   
  
"We'd been trying for so long." He says, smoothing his free hand over Chirrut's brow.   
  
Bodhi unfolds himself with a series of pops in his joints. Jyn cringes at that, lips pursing. Bodhi sees that and smiles sheepishly. "What happens now?" She asks, climbing onto the bed and kicking her feet.  
  
"He matters more." Is all he answers and she nods in understanding. She jerks her head at the door and Bodhi follows wordlessly behind when she leaves.  
  
***  
  
Chirrut wakes the day the Death Star is destroyed. They'd discussed it, like a family they'd slowly begun to be. Cassian was done with this life, Jyn wanting to disappear back into anonymity, and Bodhi a little adrift, they all decided it would be best to leave together.  
  
So they did. Took the first ride out amidst all the celebration. Baze held him close the entire time, not willing to let him go until they reach the planet Cassian had picked out for them. It was no secret at this point that there was something brewing beneath the veneer between Bodhi, Jyn, and Cassian. Baze tells Chirrut as much and he chuckles tiredly.  
  
They take up residence in a house on a cliff overlooking the sea. A safe house that is off books, Cassian had told them. Baze and Chirrut take the room on the ground floor that has a door leading out to the garden. Unsurprisingly, the three take to the upstairs after that first night of communal camping by the living room fireplace. They maintain separate rooms, but as Chirrut tells him with a smirk as they lay in bed, they sleep in only one.  
  
Chirrut tends to the garden with Baze. Jyn helps with it, while Bodhi and Cassian take any repair work they can get from the nearby village. They find a wizened old midwife who takes one look at Chirrut and asks him if he has started having his morning sickness. Baze quips and snarks, and Chirrut replies with equal playful viciousness, while Jyn shakes her head at their antics and smile.  
  
Time passes this way. Soon enough when they catch Jyn coming out of Cassian's room with Bodhi's shirt, they merely turn back to whatever they were working on in the first place. As his due date approaches, Bodhi and Cassian get them their crib, while Jyn fashions a baby mobile with tiny crystals and bells.   
  
So when he goes into labour in the early hours amidst a storm, Baze can only sigh at the way the younger three panic. Chirrut takes control of the situation, sending the Cassian to fetch the midwife and Bodhi to keep the fire going. Jyn, who was the calmest of the three, he tasks with boiling some water as per the midwife's instructions.  
  
Baze stays close, meditating with him as the labour pains increase in frequency.  
  
Their son is born just as dawn begins to break and the rain slows into a drizzle. When Cassian comes into the room to take a peek at the baby, the midwife takes one look at him and tell him to come get the herbs from her when his morning sickness starts. And then she turns to Bodhi and tells him, "You too."  
  
Baze looks at all of their faces in turn, settling on Jyn's shocked but delighted face, and reckons this would probably not be a bad way to start a new life together here.

**Author's Note:**

> Didn't go too heavy on the mpreg because I thought it could do with a little held back. It got a little rambly... *u* I headcanon Jyn as an Alpha, while both Cassian and Bodhi are Omegas who both have been on suppressants for years until they met her. She a baller, if I ever saw one x
> 
>  
> 
> [I am a multifandom shipping whore so please hmu](http://randomingoftherandomness.tumblr.com)


End file.
